


持续热恋

by rockkabye



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:04:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16044809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockkabye/pseuds/rockkabye
Summary: ooc预警周三/Jaedo





	持续热恋

持续热恋

警察x设计师

 

1.  
N市断断续续地下了两天两夜的雨，好不容易放了晴。  
还在修整的柏油路面上存着积水，一旦有车辆疾驰而过，飞溅的水花便会惹得经过的路人一身污水。

 

随着脚步声慢慢接近，来人的相貌也渐渐明晰起来。  
高挺的鼻梁上架着一副金丝眼镜，英俊的脸庞在光影的映衬下，显得格外清冷。

金道英慵懒的依靠在黑色转椅上，被擦得锃亮的皮鞋踩在大理石铺成的地板上。视若无睹地把玩着手中的PARKER钢笔。

桌上放着的一盏茶还飘着热气。

他向来对这种场合心生厌恶。  
利益对立的双方总是揪着一个问题不断争辩，反而倒是把他这个正主剔除在外。

此刻场面僵持不下，他意识到气氛隐约有些不太对劲。  
金道英蹙了蹙眉头，放下了手中的钢笔，手指轻轻敲打着桌面，轻咳了一声，正打算说些什么。

突然有人推开了门，朝里面喊了一声。  
“哟呵，挺热闹的啊。”  
未见其人，先闻其声。

突如其来的不速之客让众人都有些意外，金道英抬眼一看，竟然是郑闰伍，  
一身警服恰到好处地勾勒出修长的线条。  
他不过轻轻地看了一眼，便陡然生了思绪万千。  
情不自禁开始心跳加速。  
一秒就又轻轻的合上了眼帘，掩去所有的情绪。

郑闰伍像是发现了他的存在，视线停留了不过几秒，转而不留痕迹地移开了。金道英却觉得心里生了些寒意。

此刻围在圆桌前的人突然骚乱了起来，一个身穿黑色西服的男人突然朝着中间华丽璀璨的圆顶吊灯开了一枪。  
吊灯的碎片洒落了一地，伴随着玻璃碎裂声，人群开始发出恐惧的尖叫声。  
趁众人不备之时，男人身手敏捷地穿过人群，将前方的银色手提箱夺走，从门外迅速逃离。  
人群中又出现了一个半掩着样貌的黑衣男人掏出手枪正朝着金道英的方向赶来。  
千钧一发之际，董思成踹开门，迅速朝两人开了一枪，身后跟着的队友随即四散开来，跟着指令有序地执行任务，一边掩护着人群安全疏散。 

 

郑闰伍此刻正半蹲在地上，借着掩护，伸手一拉便将没来得及反应的金道英护在身后，继而从身后掏出手枪，换上弹夹，动作十分娴熟地退壳上膛。  
金道英看着他的动作，瞳孔有些震动，心突然像是被人狠狠地揪住一样，不禁叮嘱了一声。  
“你小心些。”  
郑闰伍点点头。

此刻黑衣男人的手枪正对准董思成的后背，却被突然出现的郑闰伍猛地一个飞踢打落。黑衣男人迅速地从后背掏出了一把匕首，雪亮的刀光几乎晃得金道英有些晕眩。郑闰伍反应神速地扑向前，将黑衣男人制在身下，死死地摁住了对方的手腕，黑衣男人手臂青筋暴起，不住地颤抖着，已然握不住匕首。郑闰伍反手抓住刀柄，将匕首丢在远处。  
。  
董思成听到动静便也回过头来，两个人这么多年来一起执行任务，此刻配合便也十分默契，瞬间便制住了黑衣男人。

看着这情景，金道英眼中的神色晦暗不明。

 

那天金道英和郑闰伍逃了晚自修，两个人溜到了教导主任都不可能会上来的天台上。  
“我以后一定不会做警察。”  
金道英很少能够看到郑闰伍轻易地显露出对一件事情这么抗拒的一面。于是他也直截了当的问了。  
“为什么？”  
或许是意识到自己刚刚的语气有些强硬，郑闰伍转变了态度。  
“你想想，‘人民的公仆’这五个字刻在我脸上，您觉得合适吗？”那五个字还偏偏加重了语气。  
金道英不禁扑哧一声笑了出来。  
“再说了，我还要去给你当跑腿小弟。”郑闰伍转过头看着他，笑得有些痞气。  
“你就那么确定？”金道英还是有些疑惑。  
郑闰伍踢了踢跟前的小石头，仰着头，看着挥之不去的阴云，若有似无地叹了一声。  
“不会的。”

那些回忆翻搅在一起，像是一只无形的手，紧紧地扯住了他的双脚，将他带入了无穷无尽的深渊。

警车的鸣笛声打碎了他对那些过往片段的回忆。

 

2.  
一切终于尘埃落定。

金道英做完了笔录，此刻口袋里的手机突然疯狂震动，他有些不耐烦地掏了出来，看见上面闪烁着的来电显示人的名字。他不禁重重的叹了一口气。  
“没事了，走吧。”金道英一句话让原本在一旁瑟瑟发抖的小助理如释重负，连忙揣着大包小包的资料跟在后面离开了。

郑闰伍正从审讯室走出来，略显惫色的低垂着头。

此刻走道里人潮拥挤，两人只能是匆匆擦肩而过。

八年前

他和郑闰伍是高中前后辈关系，校运会结束后，郑闰伍被他指使得忙活了一整天，终于等到两个人独处的时间。

郑闰伍动作粗暴地将他按在体育器材室的铁门上，背后冰冷的触感让他情不自禁地颤抖。

直至双唇的触碰，郑在玹发出一声似是满足的喟叹。

“你故意的？”

“难道你不喜欢吗？”

郑闰伍骨节分明的手指在他身上游离，眼睛里闪着异常明亮的光，就像是对艺术品的观赏一样，动作温柔轻缓，手指在每一寸肌肤上点着情欲的火苗，另一只手渐渐抚向被棉质内裤包裹着的凸起。

“硬了？”

金道英脸颊发烫，有些不好意思地扭过头，尽量不去看身上那个人的脸。郑在玹伸手扳过他的下巴，有些讨好似地亲了亲他的唇角。

他们还是没有做到最后一步，两个人平躺在垫子上喘着粗气。

此起彼伏的呼吸声渐渐平息下来。

郑闰伍侧过身，支着手肘撑着下巴，眯着双眼细细打量着，对方在情欲过后褪去了脸上的潮红，恢复了原有的清冷。  
郑闰伍的视线继而停在对方宽大的衣领里露出来的锁骨边，那里有着刺眼的红色印记。  
金道英察觉到了对方炙热的凝视，撇过头狠狠地瞪了郑闰伍一眼，但郑闰伍只觉得他这个表情可爱。

郑闰伍有心想要逗逗这只炸了毛的小兔子。  
“副会长，你不怕吗？”他的语气中带着一丝戏谑。

“这句话难道不是应该我问你吗？”  
金道英轻飘飘的一句话，却惹得对方发笑。

郑闰伍几乎笑得浑身发抖。

金道英瞥了一眼，心想，至于笑成这样么。

不知道什么时候，郑闰伍已经靠的很近。金道英被突然的袭击弄的有些乱了方寸，瞳孔放大，不禁向身后的垫子挪了挪，像极了一只受惊的兔子。  
郑闰伍嘴角微扬，笑得有些痞气，翻身将他压在身下，伸出舌尖色情的舔弄着唇瓣。

金道英发现自己身下又开始有了反应。  
他喘息着，有些许抗拒地推了推他的胸膛。  
郑闰伍的手却已经握住了他的性器，声音略微带着些嘶哑，  
“再来一次？”

 

但他知道郑闰伍在担心什么，

他们之间的关系，说白了不过是同类的依偎取暖。

世界上最不可能发生的巧合就恰巧落在他们两个人身上，这故事细细回想，却又像八点档的连续剧一样又臭又长。

郑闰伍在开学后不久便风靡了整个校园，大大小小的情书全数塞进了他的柜子里。

下课后女孩子们叽叽喳喳的议论声还是没有停歇，突然的一声惊呼更是惹得原本闷头大睡的金道英惊醒过来。他揉了揉眼睛，抬头看了一眼，郑闰伍正站在他面前，眼神直勾勾的盯着他。  
见金道英醒来，郑闰伍扯过了前面的椅子，顺势一坐，脸直接凑到了对方跟前，几乎不到5cm的距离。

“学长，今晚放学有空吗？”  
奇怪的是，这句话明明是请求，却更多的是不容拒绝的语气。  
郑闰伍没有给他一刻反应的机会，又接连问了一句。  
“有些事情想要跟你请教一下。不知道你是否方便？”

金道英有些迷糊的点了点头，随口答应下来。  


 

3.  
这不是两个人的第一次见面。  
郑闰伍被家里人要求去陪着李家的千金，名义上是带她熟悉熟悉环境，实际上是想让两个人交流一下感情，有助于家族联谊。  
郑闰伍无奈之下只好答应，本以为是跟着李家的千金逛商场，结果这大小姐非得拉着他去看画展。

看也就看吧，他倒是对这些东西倒是兴致乏乏，李家小姐在他耳边叽叽喳喳说了一通，他都没怎么听进去，勉勉强强地附和着。  
李家小姐倒也不是个没心的人，看折磨了他一整天，于是大手一挥就自个儿先走人了，让他回去交差。

郑闰伍心里终于松了一口气，正准备转身离开，没想到一抬头，一个背影便吸引了他全部的注意力。

金道英就站在他前方不远处，他微微仰起头，对着前方的画细细打量，眼神专注无比。  
侧脸在光影的衬托下显得更加迷人。

他情不自禁地跟着那个背影观览了整个画展。

等到金道英看完最后一幅作品，终于回过神来，转身就要离开。手腕却被人紧紧地握住了。  
他回头一看，却是郑闰伍笑得春风满面且人畜无害的模样。

那一刻，金道英的心脏却突然疯狂跳动起来。

 

郑闰伍带他进了一个杂物间。  
在半个月前，金道英的画稿被他母亲发现后全数销毁。  
这个歇斯底里的女人命令他不许再拿起画笔，转身又泪流满面地哀求自己，  
“我做的一切都是为了你好，对不起对不起……”  
这样极其卑微的姿态，求自己原谅她的所作所为。

那一天，郑闰伍翻箱倒柜在杂物间里搜寻出了自己丢失已久的手绘本。  
“我无意间翻看了你的作品。”  
室内的灯光有些昏暗，金道英看不清他脸上的表情。  
空气仿佛静止了一般，二人相对无言。  
“你……是不是发生了什么事情？”郑闰伍小心翼翼地开口，生怕触碰到他的脆弱。

他的内心有些复杂，就连陌生人都看得出来。  
在母亲的那件事情后，他总是谨慎地对待她，应付到后来都有些精神恍惚。  
所以自己后面的作品总是透着一股得过且过的无力感。

一旦碰触到那空白的画纸上就会情不自禁的恐惧。

就像有人掐住了他的脖颈， 在他耳边轻轻呢喃。  
“如果不想像他一样……”  


他有些失措。

而此刻郑闰伍眼神透出明亮的光芒，还有那双手透过的温暖，告诉自己。  
“我不希望你放弃。”

 

原来自己什么都藏不住，那些伪装却被他一句话轻易的戳破了。

 

4.  
南方的冬天总是来得很突然。

 

郑警官身上罩着件大衣，一大清早就闷着头趴在办公桌上睡得不省人事。  
董思成正捧着保温杯走过来，杯口还冒着热气。

“干嘛在这睡觉，不怕被风吹成面瘫啊。”  
郑闰伍听见声音，迷迷糊糊地抬起头，眯着眼睛看了董思成一眼，顺手随意地抓了一把乱糟糟的头发。

“前几天一直加班，我才刚睡了一会。”郑闰伍说话带着鼻音，声音有些沙哑。  
董思成走到一旁把窗户关紧了，这才坐下来。  
“最近西区那边事情多，你自己多注意点。”

“好，但是……”郑闰伍刚开口连句话都没说完，支队后勤部的小王就急匆匆地从外面跑进来冲他喊了一声，  
“郑警官，前几天的案子有新情况！”

郑闰伍朝他点点头示意，转身跟董思成打了声招呼，便拽着放在一边的帽子戴上后就急急忙忙的离开了。

董思成轻轻地抿了一口热水，看了门口匆匆来往的人影，若有似无地叹了口气。  
“你不去找麻烦，麻烦自己会来找你。”

 

郑闰伍问那天的银色手提箱里究竟是什么。

那不过是几张废弃的手稿而已，不过对金道英来说价值非凡，意义重大。那天的男子也不会想到这一层面，竟然慌乱之中将它丢在一边，恰巧路过的市民捡到了，交到了警局里。

没想到折腾这么久，居然是这么一个结局。

郑闰伍在局里请了年假，本以为要和局长斗智斗勇一番才能放他离开，没想到局长索性大手一挥放他休假。

董思成左手捧着保温杯，气得牙痒痒，毕竟郑闰伍一离开，很多事情都要推给他，一想到自己接下来暗无天日的加班时光，说话都有些咬牙切齿的，  
“回去躺着吧，这儿没你事了。”

郑闰伍倒是笑得有些过分灿烂，  
“下回请你吃饭。”

在看见金道英的那一眼起，他认定自己这辈子都不会轻易放他离开了。

金道英三番五次在上下班路上被郑闰伍死缠烂打，就连工作室上上下下连前台小妹到门口的安保都认得郑闰伍的脸。

他觉得自己每次的拒绝已经足够的冰冷无情，可郑闰伍根本就没想过要放弃。

金道英还是恨自己不争气，这么轻易的就心软。他在多年的黑夜里无数次回忆起他们无疾而终的情愫。

可他又不忍心。 

 

5.  
郑闰伍的主动接近是一种信号。

 

双方紧贴的下身已经有了变化，金道英伸手推了推他的胸膛。

 

郑闰伍解开了警服，顺手抽掉了腰间的皮带，捆住金道英的双手。

郑闰伍随手从口袋里掏出安全套，  
金道英看着他一气呵成的动作，不免怀疑眼前这个人是不是已经蓄谋已久了。

郑闰伍发现金道英正盯着自己手下的动作，  
“别急。”

 

金道英有些羞窘，许多年没见过这么没皮没脸的人。  
啐骂了一句“不要脸。”

郑闰伍更没皮没脸地凑近了，呼出的热气烫得他的脸颊发红。

 

金道英抬起腿扣住了郑闰伍的腰。

他的舌尖舔了舔嘴唇，一手揉捏着对方臀部的软肉。  
手指沿着股沟探入了后穴，只不过轻轻地抚弄，性器顶端已经冒出了黏腻的液体。  
郑闰伍不怀好意地掐了对方抖动的阴茎，手指沾了些许粘液。  
“这么快？”

金道英无法控制自己翻涌的情欲，只能不断的喘息，用力地挺着胸膛往他嘴边凑。  
郑闰伍怎会放过这个大好时机，送上门的美味不得仔细品尝。  
他的嘴唇吸吮着胸前红硬的乳头，牙齿慢慢碾磨。

他们的身体太过于契合，以至于换了谁都不可能有这种几近疯狂的快感。

金道英不禁发出了微弱的呻吟，眼角因生理性泛红，额上慢慢冒出了细密的汗珠，眼神迷离，似是被情欲冲昏了头脑。

像清晨带着露珠的蔷薇。

郑闰伍的手指轻轻地蹭过他湿漉漉的鼻尖。

 

直到有一天，他建造的隔阂都被打破。

 

And the darkness inside you can make you feel so small  
But I see your true colors shining through  
I see your true colors and that's why I love you

持续热恋  
The end


End file.
